Isn't Someone Missing Kayla?
by BlackBookWriter
Summary: They say love can get through anything. So how about a adamantium bullet to the head? Kayla Silverfox is found by the X-Men on the verge of death. Only Professor Xavier knows who she really is to Logan Wolverine/Kayla Silverfox


**A new story I just made up. It's kinda a 'What-if?' story. Also what would of happened if Kayla Silverfox was in the X-men trilogy. I know that it would mess up all the movies but their love was so tragic. And beside, it's all fanfiction. So clearly, Kayla did not die in this story. I'll explain what happened to her later. Also, Jean and Logan don't love eachother. This story takes place when Logan comes back in the second one.**

**Read, Review, favourite it. Do whatever, just enjoy.**

**And if you haven't caught on by now, It's a Kayla Silverfox/ Wolverine story. I got the idea when I made a video on Youtube. It's called "Isn't Someone Missing Kayla Silverfox". Link will most likely be on my profile**

* * *

Xavier eyes shut quickly, everything shaking around him. It wasn't that long until Storm, Jean, Scott and Logan burst through the door.

"What happened?" Storm demanded as soon as the door was shut. Xavier eyes were still closed, as if focusing on something. And focusing he was. All his thoughts were on a girl. A mutant girl in pain. She was screaming, crawling out of a muddy bay. Tear streaks were visible on her dirty face. She had many wounds, and was pale as a ghost. Her brown hair was messed and had clumps of mud in it. Xavier ultimately felt sympathy for this girl for she clearly was in trouble.

"Professor?" Storm gentle voice made his train of thoughts snap. He slowly drew out of the scene and opened his eyes. The whole X-men team were staring at him with many expressions in their eyes. Storm and Jean had concern and frightfulness in their eyes, Scott was clearly nervous and Logan, well was Logan. Curious but really wasn't that interested in it.

Xavier noticed his breathing was unbalanced. He looked up at his students with careful eyes. "Why have another rescue mission on our hands" he told them. Storm, Jean, and Scott immediately stood up straight, as if ready to go into battle. Logan just yawned. Xavier eyes shifted to him. "Excuse me, but could I have a word with Logan?" He asked gently, but demanding. Jean and Storm looked at each other with scared faces. Hesitantly, they turned and left. Scott, though, stayed behind.

"Alone" The Professor said once again, this time with clear demand. Scott clenched his jaw but got up any how and left, slamming the door behind.

Logan just leaned against the wall, arms folded. "What do you want Wheels?" He asked, clearly not amused. Xavier turned his wheelchair toward Logan and sighed. "I have recently came across a mutant. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. But what made me stop and think was her thoughts." Logan just stared at the Professor, still not giving a damn. "And what does this mean to me?"

"This mutant," The Professor continued "Had only one thought going through her mind. And that was 'Logan, help me.' I realized it could be any other Logan but I had to make sure. So I went farther into her mind."

The room fell silent. Logan stared at the professor, expecting him to go on. Logan had limited patience, so he urged Xavier to keep going. "And? What did she know?" Logan wanted to know. He needed to know. She had to know him, or else the professor wouldn't of made him listen to this crap of a story.

Xavier did not answer. His eyes stared blankly, as if thinking his next move. Logan could not take it anymore. He slammed his fist against the wall. "What did she think!" He yelled in a dominant voice. Xavier eyes slowly looked up at Logan. "She knew you"

Logan fist became unclenched and his breathing hard. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard? Could this mutant really be the key to Logan past life? Logan had more questions, and he needed answers. Logan started with the most basic one.

"Her name, what's her name?" Maybe if Logan heard her name, he would remember her as well.

"Her name……." The Professor trailed off, thinking if he should tell Logan or not. But Xavier knew he gotten Logan into far to leave him off at this point. Xavier sighed and finished his sentence.

"Her name Is Silverfox. Kayla Silverfox"


End file.
